Ever since the invention of the automobile, man has been attempting to find ways to improve the performance of the internal combustion engine. In the early days of the automobile, when autos were few in number, the novelty of the automobile and its ability to improve the mobility of the nation, far exceeded any concern over the efficiency of the internal combusion engine.
With the passage of time, the number of automobiles has increased beyond the wildest dreams of the early pioneers. In addition to the vast increase in the number of automobiles, there has been increased concern over the amount of pollutants being put into the atmosphere by the exhaust of the engines. Further, during the last decade the nation has experienced two national crises resulting from foreign oil embargoes.
As result of these three factors, activity concerning the improvement of gas mileage and reduction of harmful pollutants has risen significantly. Various means have been designed and are in use, whereby a portion of the exhaust gases are recirculated back into the combustion chambers to reduce the amount of harmful pollutants being released into the atmosphere. Additionally, all new automobiles are equipped with catalytic converters which serve to reduce harmful emissions from the engine.
In addition to treating the exhaust gases, there have been a plethora of devices or attachments which are designed to treat the gasoline in some fashion before it enters the carburetor of the engine. Many of these devices are directed toward the atomization of the fuel prior to its entering the combustion chamber. The theory behind such devices is that by breaking up the fuel into minute particles, there is a more complete burning of the fuel supplied to the cylinders resulting in increased miles per gallon (m.p.g.) and also less pollution in the engine exhaust. This last mentioned approach is the reason for the recent rise in fuel injected engines, both mechanical and electronic.
Additionally, there has also been an increase in the number of engines equipped with pre-heaters. Pre-heaters are utilized in some instances to preheat the air, fuel, or, as in some instances, both fuel and air. By preheating the air and fuel prior to entering the combustion chambers, there is an increase in the molecular activity of the fuel and air resulting in a better mixing of these components resulting in more complete combustion and reduced pollution.